This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine duct assembly that includes one or more discrete cooling passages and viewing ports.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Many gas turbine engines include duct assemblies that transfer fluids between different locations of the engine. One type of duct assembly is known as a tangential onboard injector (TOBI) assembly. TOBI assemblies impart a swirling movement to a cooling fluid and direct the cooling fluid tangentially to condition downstream hardware. TOBI's and other nozzle assemblies typically include a plurality of segments that must be assembled relative to one another and mounted to surrounding hardware. Blind assembly techniques are often necessary to assemble these segments together. Accordingly, advances in this field of technology are desirable.